


Uova puffose

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Brotp, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una mini-raccolta di drabble a tema pasquale ispirate al film 'I Puffi 'Viaggio nella foresta proibita''.Multipairing e multishipping.





	Uova puffose

Uova puffose

  
Forzuto/Puffetta.  
  
Cap.1 Un ovetto forzuto  
  
  


Puffetta si mise una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, appoggiò l’altra mano sul tronco su cui era accomodata, alzando e abbassando le gambe. La luce del sole faceva brillare le scarpette bianche con il tacco aguzzo che indossava. Piegò di lato il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“È davvero un regalo stupendo” disse, guardando l’uovo di Pasqua che Forzuto le porgeva. Si sporse e lo prese, stringendolo al petto, era avvolto in una carta azzurrina.

Forzuto si grattò il tatuaggio del cuore rosso che aveva sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Mai quanto te, mia adoratissima Puffetta. Tu sei molto più meravigliosa” disse.

[102].

  
Tontolone/Tempesta.  
  
Cap.2 Un ovetto furioso  
  
  


Tempesta batté un paio di volte il piede per terra e si voltò di scatto. La faretra e l'arco sulle sue spalle ondeggiarono, così come le foglie che decoravano la maschera che teneva sulla spalla.

Tontolone ridacchiò e socchiuse gli occhi, sporgendosi più in avanti.

"Non lo vuoi?" domandò.

Tempesta gli tolse l'uovo di cioccolata dalle mani, sporcandosi le dita con la pittura di puffobacche che decoravano il dolce.

"No, lo voglio. Solo che non vorrei che la mia cavalcatura pensasse che gli hai fregato uno dei suoi cuccioli" disse gelida.

Puffo Tontolone rise più forte.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare arrabbiare né loro, né te” disse.

[109].

  
Grande Puffo/ Mirtilla.  
  
Cap.3 Ovette danzanti  
  
  


"Quel ballo che mi avevi promesso?" domandò Mirtilla. I suoi capelli candidi ondeggiavano mossi dal vento.

 Grande Puffo si tolse il cappello rosso che indossava e se lo strinse al petto.

"B-Ballo?" domandò.

Mirtilla socchiuse un occhio e sorrise, con espressione maliziosa.

"Abbiamo finito di distribuire le ovette a tutti i nostri piccoli puffetti. Possiamo anche prenderci una pausa" sussurrò.

"P _uffarbacco_ , con gioia!" gridò Grande Puffo. Le sue gote blu si tinsero di viola e si sporse. Avvolse i fianchi dell'altra e la trasse a sé.

Mirtilla gli prese la mano e scattò, trascinandolo con sé in una serie di passi laterali.

[102].

  
Quattrocchi/Forzuto Brotp; Quattrocchi/Puffetta Brotp; Quattrocchi/Tontolone Brotp.  
  
Cap.4 Ovette amichevoli  
  
  


Puffo Quattrocchi si raddrizzò gli occhiali che indossava e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Non sono sicuro di star rispettando tutte le regole del manuale scout riguardo la consegna delle uova pasquali. Vedrò di rifarmi con un lunedì di Pasquetta perfetto all’insegna dell’ordine e dell’attenzione ai dettagli” disse.

Coccitechno stampò sulle foglie che avvolgevano l'ovetto di Pasqua un'immagine che ritraeva il Team Puffi.

Quattrocchi osservò la figura di Forzuto, il sorriso di Tontolone e lo sguardo di Puffetta. Sorrise e arrossì.

“Buona Pasqua, Team Puffi. Anche questa avventura la vivremo insieme, come una vera famiglia” sussurrò.

Coccitechno registrò.

[100].


End file.
